


it was destiny

by NicklaStern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Au first meeting, F/F, I couldn't travel to England because of Coronavirus, Powers but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Kara is Kryptonian but she doesn't use her powers. She meets Lena because of course she does-Kara must find a way to get the girl
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. How could it not be?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story 3 chapters tops.  
> Tell me if you like it.  
> English is not my mother tongue so I'm sorry for any mistake.
> 
> Long distance hugs to all

Kara was about twelve years old (according to Earth rotation) when she landed on said planet. It wasn’t easy for her to adapt to a new family after losing her own, her planet and being rejected by Kal-el, her only relative alive. Nonetheless, she survived well and hidden of course. Her adoptive parents told her that it was better if she never showed her powers to the public and the one time she did so…well they lost Jeremiah (her adoptive father). That guilt was so overwhelming that she swore that day to never use her powers ever again.

After finishing College, Kara decided to explore the world. She worked very hard to save some money and Europe was the destination. Flying by plane was horrible boring for Kara but flying by herself was out of question. First, she arrived in Italy wanted to practice the last language she caught. Honestly, she was good at hiding her powers but her superior intellect? Well that was harder. So, she spent great time at school and College learning languages. Many in fact.

By the time she arrived in England, she fell in love with the scenery. The mix between the old and the new, and the people were amazingly nice to her. Kara spent many days at an old abandoned coal mine. The history and the new life around were impressive. She was short on money so she spent those days at an old inn. There were 3 people other than her and one of them was a beautiful mysterious woman. After the second night, Kara gathered bravery to talk to the girl. She was so smart beautiful and wonderful. Kara held no chance and she was stroke by the lighting of love. They spoke every night after that. Sometimes, they spent the entire night only talking. Once, they were to an old pub and drank some beers and arrived to the inn holding hands. Kara couldn’t sleep feeling Lena’s warmth on her palm.

Soon, Kara had to face a big problem. She was running out of money but honestly, she didn’t want to say goodbye to Lena. Clearly, something was developing between them and Kara pretty much wanted to explore the situation. Also, Lena told her that she was to stay at that inn for at least a week and a half. Kara too, she decided. Without even thinking about it, Kara asked the airline for a refund for her ticket so she could stay and pay the inn.

Kara was right. Two days later, she was kissing that beautiful girl under the rainy sky. Totally soaked, they run towards the inn, this time an expensive black car was parked at the door. Lena dropped Kara’s hand and grabbed her face coercing Kara to look on those beautiful green eyes.

Lena said so many things and Kara dropped her smile. The things Lena said were unreal. Lena said that she was a Luthor trying to find information about her birth mother in Ireland and having not found clues, she had decided to escape from the abusive adoptive family. Somehow, they found her. Lena didn’t say that she loved her or that she needed Kara to find her. Lena was cleared to Kara when she said that those few days meeting her had been the best days of her life. And just like that…Lena left.

Kara was trapped, no money and no chance using her powers. She could have called to Alex or Eliza but… she honestly didn’t want to return. She wanted to go and find Lena Luthor. In fact, that became her new plan in Life. Try and make a new life. Being somebody to rightfully be worth from her love.

But….how?


	2. darkness comes soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara started her plan "I'm going to save Lena from the Luthors" but some news change her perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this changes on its own accord so I'm going to a darker path but I like it

Kara had enough money for two days living on the inn. She was getting desperate and thinking maybe a walk could calm her she went to the old abandoned coal mine.

Against all the warning signs she went inside the tunnel and thanks to her super vision she was able to walk for that black space. Frustration and desperation were winning the battle inside the normally happy blonde girl. She was completely alone, and no one could watch her if she decided to punch her feelings away.

So, she did. Little by little, Kara sped up her punches, screaming, crying, cursing her luck about everything and everybody in her life. She was so devastated for all her loss during such short time. First, her aunt being arrested by her mother, her parents dying on Krypton, her planet exploding, her cousin leaving her with strangers, Jeremiah lost because of her and now… an excellent, beautiful sweet young lady who had given her her first kiss… Kara kept punching harder and harder until the thick walls started to crumble.

A fist-size rock landed next to Kara’s feet. She grabbed it and squeezed it with all her might, and she noticed…the coal on her hand transformed into a diamond. Basic math really, she needed to squeeze a few of those and of course she could go and save Lena.

Two seconds were all she needed to form a plan. First, she would grab many of those diamonds and go back to her home. She would buy a big house for Eliza and a flat for Alex and then she would go and dress like a gentlewoman to go and find Lena Luthor. Money was all that matters to the Luthor family and she would have that in order to save Lena from that awful family.

A week later, Kara was arriving at her childhood home were Eliza was waiting for her. Kara waited for Alex to tell her everything about her trip and Lena and how profoundly in love she was with the Luthor heiress. Eliza and Alex shared a meaningful look but stayed quite waiting for Kara to finish her story. The blonde even told them about the diamonds and how to make them. Alex expressed her reluctance about the diamond part but Kara defended herself saying that she wasn’t robbing anyone and just she was giving a little push to Mother nature.

Even though, they didn’t reach middle ground concerning the money situation, Alex had to inform something to Kara. While she was away on that little inn in the middle of nowhere something had happened. Then, Alex showed Kara the newspapers around the house that Kara had ignored being too excited to notice. In all of them, the same news- “Superman is DEAD”

Alex hugged Kara while she was crying on the floor. Maybe she wasn’t in great terms with her cousin but not in a million years she had thought about him being dead… He was the Man of the Steal…invulnerability and all that stuff.

The battle between the Super and the Luthor had started when she was in the mine squeezing diamonds… His cousin death had happened when she was at the plane finishing the details of her plan to take Lena with her. And just like that…another loss was added to her life.

Alex felt it first…how something was cracking inside her sister. It was Kara’s promise of not using her powers ever again. Something shifted inside Kara and Alex could quite pin what was it. However, that change was something good or bad…only time would tell


	3. New directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a plan and Lena needs help. Maybe they can find something in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I must say this story has its own life and it took total control of the creative process
> 
> Sorry about the length...I hope is good enough for you
> 
> And remember, English is not my first language. Bear with me, ok?

Something inside Kara snapped and that same afternoon flew directly to the Luthor Mansion. After a few hours keeping surveillance to every movement inside the mansion, Kara decided it was time to present herself to Lena. Full truth no chicken out.

Lena was sat on her bed trying to give a little sense to everything that had happened the last few weeks. Lex found her and kept her locked in the mansion. Then, he revealed an evil plan to kill Superman. Lena couldn’t believe her former sweet brother had become so cruel and heartless. Of course, she listened to the crazy plan but never in a million years she thought that he was about to succeed. And yes, Superman died. That meant Lex’s path was free for him to do whatever he wanted. But what?

Kara could see Lena’s troubling mind working full throttle. However, never in a million years Kara could think Lena had something to do with her brother’s chaos. She made her first movement. Knocking Lena’s window, she drew the brunet’s attention. Exactly there and then, Lena thought she had lost her mind completely. Was there a blonde woman floating outside her window? After paying close attention she could notice that it wasn’t an ordinary blonde, but the one she met and kissed in England. Against better judgement, Lena opened the window and let Kara in. After a whole minute in silence, Lena dropped herself on the blonde’s arms and cried her eyes out. Kara could only hug her and say sweet nothing to her ear.

Maybe 5 minutes later, Kara was able to calm the brunet down and guide her towards the bed. She needed to say many things and if she was lucky maybe to steal a lovely kiss. First things first, Kara quickly explained her powers to Lena and why she was trusting her so early when they didn’t even have a relationship. Kara was brutally honest saying something among the lines of being in love with the brunet and finding ways to stop Lex. On her side, Lena explained that she was being kept captive by her brother and mother. Also, Lena said something about Lex plan for total domination and his hatred against “inferior races” whether from Earth or out it. By the end of it, Lena was exhausted and following her instincts she allowed Kara to crush in her room, knowing no one would check on her until the next morning. Lena couldn’t resist it, and both slept tangled at each other, holding for dear life, almost like they were trying hard not to falling apart.

Early morning, Kara woke up feeling a nice weight over her chest and her nose caught Lena’s floral shampoo so what if Kara inhaled a little extra to render the smell to memory. Even the blonde couldn’t explain why she felt so drown to Lena, the only thing Kara knew for sure was that in short time Lena had become her life and air.

Lena woke up a few moments later feeling an intense gaze over her. It wasn’t creepy at all. She could feel Kara’s love reaching her, and it was a fantastic feeling. Unconsciously, Lena snuggled closer to Kara and inhaled deeply on that sweet smell coming from the blonde’s neck. Not being sure why, Lena felt the irredeemable want of biting that long appealing neck and she did. Kara was caught by surprise but an amazing one. The blonde squeezed Lena a little harder and a whimper escaped her mouth then for a life-long second they looked into each other’s eyes and the atmosphere changed forever. Not even the knock on Lena’s door made things to move back.

Nevertheless, Kara flew carefully out the room and just in time to see Lena talking to an old elegant and well-dressed woman something about breakfast. The facts had been developing pleasantly for Kara and Lena seemed to be fine about the alien part and the most important part about Kara being in love. Maybe the Kriptonian’s plan was something possible. Maybe.


End file.
